


To Look A Wolf In The Eye

by Respecttheboss25



Series: To Look A Wolf In The Eye [1]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antonio Dawson Is In Love, Author Couldn't Think Of An Title, F/M, Hank Voight Needs a Hug, Hank Voight Wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respecttheboss25/pseuds/Respecttheboss25
Summary: After the government calls an attack on all mutants, Lataiah's adoptive father gives her medicine to kill off her mutation so she could live a normal life among humans. And so far Lataiah's been succeeding at that. but something strange starts happening's to her that doesn't make sense if her mutation is gone. and it's not just her that's affected.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Original Female Character, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: To Look A Wolf In The Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off slow but I promise it will pick up as you keep reading.

I ran into the Police Department and quickly said 'Hello' to Sergeant Platt. I got upstairs and put in the code tot get to Intelligence. It was my 4th week working here and I was already struggling. I quietly got to my seat and looked at my watch.

"9:05", It read.

"Whoo! New Record", Adam applauded. Adam was one of my only friends at the district.

"Whatever, Adam",I grinned. I looked towards the breakroom.

"Let me guess. You forgot your coffee on the way here",Adam questioned.

"Yeah",I answered.

"Why don't you go get some in the breakroom. I'm sure there's still some left",Adam said.

You Know why! It's right next to his office",I hissed. I was talking about Hank. The guy scares me a little.

"You've got to get over that. I mean you do work for the guy", Adam reasoned.

"Says the man the that won't even say his name",I teased. Adam threw an eraser at me. I dodged it, laughing. I decided to be nice and got to grab the eraser to put it back on his desk. Adam must've expected me to react that way because right when I reached his desk he slapped handcuffs on me.

"Hey",I shouted. Adam was laughing so hard I thought he might fall out of his chair.

"Adam!" Adam stopped laughing as Antonio walked over to us.

"Handcuffs are not a toy",Antonio said taking them off of me.

"We're just goofing around, 'Tonio",Adam said defensively. Antonio sighed.

"Just be careful. Don't want anyone to get hurt",Antonio said. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back but kept my head down. Then he walked away but kept the cuffs. I looked at Adam and stuck my tongue out. Adam shrugged. I went to sit down. It seemed like it was going to be a slow day.

"Harris." I glanced up and realized I spoke too soon. Hank was staring at me.

"Yes, sir",I gulped and stiffened my back.

"My office", he said walking back to his office.

"Yes, sir",I said swiftly getting out of my seat. I followed Hank to his office. I closed his door and sat down across from him.

"Now I've only had you for 4 weeks and..."

"If this is about what happened just now", I said quickly, "I didn't mean any harm. I was just playing around. Please don't fire me! I really need this job!" Hank leaned back in his chair. I stopped and shut my mouth.

"Hm",he says thoughtfully, "What makes you think that I was going to fire you?"

"I don't know. I just thought..."

"You think too much",Hank interrupted, "I wasn't going to fire you. I was going to offer you a position in the field." I was shocked.

"You mean like in the field? Like detective work and everything",I asked stunned.

"Yeah. Unless you decline, I can give the job to someone else",Hank answered.

"No, no! I'll take it! I'll take the job",I said nearly jumping out of my seat.

"Alright. I'm going partner you with Antonio", Hank said getting up, "We're planning on going in tomorrow. Can you get here on time?"

"Yes, sir",I said getting up also, "You won't regret this." Hank opened the door.

"I know I won't", he said confidently. I left to the bullpen and went to my desk. Hank followed after me.

"Alright, we're going in first thing tomorrow. Lataiah, you've got a chance to prove yourself in the field. This is our chance to catch this guy. Don't blow it!" Hank walked over to Antonio.

"She does good, I'm partnering her with you",he told him. Antonio nodded and looked my way. I acted like I didn't notice. I didn't realize how long I've been at work. Mouse got up to leave. Jay and Erin started talking about going to Molly's with Will Halstead. I got up and went up to Adam.

"Hey, congrats",he told me, "We should celebrate. My treat."

"As good as that sounds, I got to get home. but thanks. See you tomorrow, Adam",I said walking downstairs.


	2. Night 1

I got home at 10:15 p.m. I decided to just heat up some Ramen Noodles instead of cooking. Soon they were done and I ate in silence. When I was finished, I got up and went to the bathroom to check my arm. The paw mark was still there right on my shoulder. It's been there ever since I started Intelligence. It burns sometimes. I haven't seen this mark since my dad was around. Well my foster dad anyways. His name's James. Friends call him Logan. Others call him Wolverine. I call him dad. I tried contacting him but knew he wouldn't answer. He couldn't. Mutants were on the run. That's why he gave me the shot, that's why he transported me to Chicago. I was once a mutant but not anymore. After the government called an attack, my dad gave me medicine to stop the mutation flow and eventually killing it. Then he took me to Chicago and left. Never came back. I learned to live with it and on my own. I got in some trouble Hank helped me out. Offered me a job to work for him. The only reason he scares me is because I've seen his interrogation tactics. What has been seen cannot be unseen. I snapped out of my daze and covered my shoulder then started the shower. I got in and started having trouble seeing. I closed my eyes to clear my vision, but when I did I saw my dad. I opened my eyes then closed them again and saw the Unit this time. My shoulder started to burn. I cried out in pain and fell. I heard a knock on the door and turned off the water. I put on a robe and answered it.

"Mrs.Woods",I answered. It was the widow that lived next door to me, and now standing in my doorway.

"Is everything alright, dear",she asked sweetly. She was always caring to me.

"Yes, I just fell down. But I'm alright. Sorry if I woke you",I answered.

"Oh, it's alright, dear. You know us old folks, light sleepers",Mrs. Woods laughed. I laughed with her.

"Well, I'll leave you be",she said walking away.

"Thank you, Mrs. Woods",I called out, closing my door. I heard a howl. It sounded like a wolf but was more likely a neighbor's dog. I shrugged and went to my bedroom to go to sleep. That night I had trouble sleeping. When I did sleep I would wake up from a nightmare. The last time I woke up the paw was glowing. I placed hand on my shoulder and looked at it. I noticed my fingers looked like claws. I quickly turned on the light and looked at my hands. They looked normal. I sighed and went back to bed, somehow managing to stay asleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hoped you liked it. :)


	3. Day 2

My alarm woke me up at 5:00 a.m. and I went to make some scrambled eggs and coffee. I made sure not to forget it this time. By the time it was 6:15 I was out the door. I passed by Mrs. Woods and waved.

"Good morning",she shouted. I shouted the same back. I went down the street to my car when I noticed something move. I placed my hand on my gun and turned my head. it was just a wolf hybrid. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Hey, guy",I cooed, "Are you lost?" It howled. So that's what I heard. I decided to leave it alone and got in the car, driving to work. I got to Intelligence on time and went up to the gang.

"Alright, you know your positions",Hank asked as I walked up. He didn't give them time to respond.

"Let's move",he ordered.

"Am I late",I asked him as he turned around.

"No. Just on time actually",Hank said walking past me. I followed him.

"Where do I go?" He gave me an address.

"Give it to me",he said sticking his hand out.

"Huh",I asked confused.

"Your badge. i'm going to hold on to it, so they don't see it." I gave him my badge and got in my car. I drove to the address and knocked on the door. A man opened it and I immediately noticed the gun at his hip. But I knew the team was watching, so I stayed sharp.

"Hey",I started, "My car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow truck." The man looked at my car, then went inside. When he came back out he had a phone in his hand.

"Thanks. You're my hero",I said fake flirting. The man blushed.

"No problem. Anything for my kind." I immediately thought about the paw mark on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I broke character and looked at Adam's car. The man followed my gaze and took off running inside the house. I chased him.

"Stop! CPD",I shouted. i got pulled into a room of the house. I panicked and my shoulder started to burn and glow. The hand let me go.

"What is she",the person that grabbed me asked. I heard a trigger of a gun and something came out of my back. I turned around and attacked the people behind me, biting and clawing. I got on all fours and howled. Then I passed out hearing someone calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any idea of what came out of the main character's back?


	4. Night 2

I woke up in a hurry. Adam was sitting next to my bed, asleep. I looked around the room I didn't recognize. It smelled and sounded like a hospital. I groaned as what happened came rushing back to me. Will Halstead came into the room and Adam woke up.

"Taiah",Adam exclaimed jumping off his seat. I smiled at him, then frowned. He looked stressed.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Harris",Will asked, looking at his clipboard.

"I'm fine, really. And ready to go home",I said honestly.

"I know you are",Will chuckled, "We just need to check your test results and you'll be set to go."

"What time is it",I asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"A quarter past midnight",Will answered before stepping out. I looked at Adam.

"You should go home and rest",I told him.

"I'm fine",he refused.

"You're tired",I shot back, "I'll out of here before you know it anyways." Adam stared at me for a moment but I didn't change my answer. Finally he groggily walked towards the door. Right when he reached the door he turned around.

"If anything changes",he started.

"I'll be sure to let you know",I finished for him. He gave a thumbs up and walked out. After a while a nurse came in and asked me a few questions, took my vitals, gave me my test results, and let me go. I went home and saw the wolf hybrid again. Not knowing that it was following me, I opened the door and it ran inside, lying down on the couch.

"Oh no",I told the hybrid, "You can't stay here. You got to go." The hybrid closed it's eyes.

"Go on! Get",I told it. The hybrid opened it's eyes, wagged it's tail, then closed it's eyes again. I sighed, too tired to wrestle a dog out the door, and closed my door.

"Okay, but only for tonight. Just don't bite me",I said going to bed. I turned around briefly. For some reason I felt connected to the hybrid. i yawned and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on why she felt connected to the wolf hybrid?🤔


	5. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally showing their true colors.😆

I woke up with the hybrid curled at my feet on the bed. I got up, stretched, and went to the kitchen to eat. I fed the hybrid 3 sausages. I got dressed and headed out the door. The hybrid following closely behind.

"You're clingy", I smiled, "Now I'm talking to a dog. I must be losing it. Alright come on, I'll take you to the shelter after I drop by work." I went to the car and opened the door. The hybrid hopped in and sat down.

"Seem pretty smart too. Need a name though. How about Leonardo", I asked the hybrid getting in myself. The hybrid places his paw on my leg.

"Leo, it is", I said driving off. I pulled into the District parking lot. Adam was there, pacing.

"Stay, Leo", I commanded getting out of the car. I walk towards Adam. When he sees me he does the same.

"Hey, you okay", I asked once he was close enough.

"You're one of them", he says seriously.

"What?"

"That day... You had wings attached to you. You're one of them. A mutant", he accused. 

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You're a mutant!"

"No, I'm not. Would you stop calling me that?!" I heard a howl and turned around. Leo was out of the car.

"That's a wolf", Adam said worried.

"No. He's a hybrid", I tell him.

"No, he's right." I looked at Adam.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Adam shook his head slowly.

"That wasn't me", he said pointing at Leo, "It was him." I look at Leo and laugh.

"What's so funny?" I stopped and looked at Leo again.

"What", I asked.

"I don't see what's so funny about this situation", Leo answered. I gasped.

"Oh my God, it spoke", I exclaimed.

"Adam's right", Leo said sitting on the ground.

"About what", I ask, looking at Adam. He looked pale.

"About both things. I am a wolf and you are a mutant", Leo answered.

"But, my father... That's not possible, my father gave me that shot before he left me here", I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Right, Logan gave you medicine that stunned your mutation until you found them. Your team", Leo said, "Why do you think you felt so connected to me? To the Unit?" Leo walked over to Adam. He backed away.

"Don't worry", Leo told him, "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt my own kind." I looked at Adam, who looked even more pale.

"How'd you know", Adam asked, "How'd you know I was one too?"

"One of my abilities is being able to determine who's mutant and who's well normal", Leo answered, "You need to confront them."

"Confront who", I asked.

"Confront the Intelligence Unit. They're all mutants just scared to admit it", Leo told us. I turned to Adam.

"Do you really believe this", I whisper to him. First he was quiet, then he nodded slowly.

"We have to do it", he said regaining color back in his face, "We have to confront them." I nodded in agreement. He started walking towards the building.

"Wait", I said. Adam stopped.

"Show me your paw print", I told him. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a paw print similar to mine.

"You", he asked putting his sleeve back down. I rolled my sleeve up as well to show him. Then rolled it back down. He nodded and we walked in the building, to Intelligence. Hank saw us and started glaring and crossed his arms.

"Well you two sure took your sweet time..."

"Save it, Voight", Adam said. "We have to show you all something." Everyone looked at him as he rolled up his sleeve. Then he looked at me, so I sighed and rolled up mine as well. Hank sucked in his breath. Then he swiped his face with his hand and placed it down on his other arm.

"So I'm not the only one" ,he mouthed quietly. He rolled up his sleeve revealing the slightly different print. Everyone followed his lead, slowly starting to do the same. All showing their distinct print hiding underneath their sleeves.

"We'd better get Leo", I told Adam. He nodded. Jay shuffled.

"Will... He has the same print", Jay said.

"Can you call him", I asked.

"Yeah, already on it", Jay responded whipping out his phone. There was another howl. I turned and saw Leo. I tilted my head in question.

"Leo", I said walking towards the wolf, "How'd you get up here? And without being noticed at that?"

"I have many abilities you are yet to learn about, Taiah", Leo said. Jay's phone vibrated.

"Hello", he answered. "Yeah, I'm coming right now." Jay went downstairs and soon came back up with Will behind him, in scrubs.

"What's this about? Oh my god, there's a wolf in the building", Will shouted. Leo walked towards him, Will stepped back cautiously.

"Will Halstead", Leo said, "Show us what's on your shoulder." Will gulped and looked at Jay, who nodded at him. Will raised his sleeve showing his own paw print. One by one we all showed our print to him. He sucked in his breath as well.

"You're all connected", Leo said. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you need one another to survive."

"What about you", I asked Leo.

"I was sent here by Logan for you, Lataiah", Leo answered.

"Hold on", Erin said. "How do we even know what we're all mutants, and not people who like paw print tattoos?"

"She has a point", Mouse agreed. "I mean, we can show our mutation. To prove we're not part of the government's plan."

"Okay", I replied, "I agree." Adam looked at me.

"Why don't you go first then", Adam said. I glanced at him and lifted the back of my shirt.

"What are you doing", Antonio asked. I felt my skin detaching from itself, making two large slits. I grimaced as I slowly pushed wings through them. I flexed them and flapped them a few times to make sure they were actually mine. They were. The same burgundy color and short, powerful figure. I looked around the room. Everybody's eyes were on me. I started getting self conscious and folded my wings back in my skin, closing the slits. I dropped the back of my shirt, cleared my throat, and looked at Adam.

"You", I asked with a smile. Adam stepped back and took off his shirt. I scrunched up my face. He placed his shirt on the desk next to him.

"Armor up", he commanded. His skin reactively spiked upwards and underneath his skin, metal scales like that of a robot lizard.

"Armor down", he commanded. His skin folded against him. First it looked scaly, then almost instantly it looked smooth, like regular human skin. He finally put shirt back on and stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned and shrugged.

"Voight", Adam asked. Hank walked over to Adam and put his hand out.

"Do you trust me", Hank asked him. Adam looked at his hand uneasily before nodding. Hank placed his fingers on Adam's temple. Adam collapsed. I rushed to his side. He was breathing and blinking but that was it. I started to panic and didn't notice the claws forming on my hand. I got up to attack Hank, out of instinct to protect my own but Leo jumped in the way.

"Calm yourself", Leo said. "He isn't done." I took a few deep breaths and relaxed. Hank walked around me and knelt down next to Adam. He placed his fingers on Adam's temple again. Adam rushed to his feet, skin spiked.

"How did you", I asked but didn't finish. Hank walked up to me. I tensed as he calmly put his index and middle finger on my neck. I felt a wave of energy rush out of me but stayed standing. He lifted the back of his shirt. The same wings I had folded in my skin was now attached to him.

"Don't worry", Hank said noticing my concern. "It wears off after a while. And yours is still there."

"Amazing", I said nodding. I looked at Mouse, who seemed to understand what I was asking. Mouse put his hands out and they changed to mechanical swords. His mouth was covered by metal plates.

"What do you think?", he asked through the metal, "Pretty cool, right? Hey Jay! What can you do?"

Jay grinned as the skin around his left eye revealed what looked like a tattoo of a flame. Then his veins started to glow as if they were burning. And eventually his hands lit on fire.

"Huh", Erin said, "Guess it's my turn then." We all looked at her as something flashed in her eyes. Then she held out her hand and sparks flew out of her fingers but didn't touch anybody.

"Shocking, isn't it", Erin joked, "Al, what can you do?" Alvin shook his head.

"I don't know yet", he responded.

"You just can't take it off", Will said, "I tried too. Lost a ton of money thinking it was a tattoo that I got one wild night."

"I would show mine but it's too dangerous. I don't know how to control it yet", Antonio said, "But we got to get out of here though."

"I agree," Leo said, "Each of you go to your own homes and grab your stuff. We need to leave immediately!" Each of us got in our own car and drove off.


	6. Night 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're leaving Chicago.😭

I got home and ran to get my clothes. I picked up my cellphone but then decided to leave it. There's a reason why dad didn't contact me through the phone so why bring it? I was about to leave to my car but I ran into Mrs. Woods. She held out a black bag.

"Your father would be proud of you", she told me. I grabbed the bag.

"You know my father", I asked.

"That's a story for a different day. Right now you better go", she smiled. "The device in that bag will jam any government signal."

"Why don't you come with us", I asked her.

"I've had my years of working with the X-Men", she answered "I'm all too old now. I'll stall while you and your team leave. Stay safe, Lataiah." I gave her a hug and departed. I should've known that Mrs. Woods was a mutant. She had to be. No one can hear a person falling down in the shower in the middle of the night, especially if they're not in the same house as them. I got in my car and drove off. The team was meeting outside of Chicago. I rolled up to the others, who also had their bags of clothes.

"What are we waiting for", I asked once I got out the car.

"The jet", Leo answered keeping his eyes on the sky. "Here it is!" A large, black jet came into view. Leo stood up and looked at me.

"This is where we say our goodbyes", he said. "Take care of yourself and your team. They're counting on you now."

"You're not coming either", I asked.

"Sadly, no. I got to go help Mrs. Woods. Your father's in there, he's waiting for you", Leo said turning his back, "Go on now! Get!" I gave Leo a hug and when I let go he left. The jet's door opened and I got in, the team followed. Then the jet door closed and left. I looked out the window.

"So what now", Erin asked.

"We stick together, like Leo said", I responded.

"Hey guys", Adam said pointing, "There's some empty seats over there. I'm going to hit the sack."

"Yeah, so am I", Hank said putting his bag down. Adam sat in one seat and Hank in the other.

"You better keep your fingers to yourself, touch of death", Adam teased Hank. He chuckled.

"I haven't reached that level of power yet", Hank said. "But when I do, you'll be first to test it, okay?" Adam got up and moved seats.

"This man is crazy", he muttered loud enough to be heard. One by one everyone started going to sleep. I stayed up a little while, eventually dozing off. So I sat in one of the chairs and went to sleep.


	7. Day 4

I woke up and saw a person handing out what looked like food to the team. 

"Hello", I called out. The team looked at me as the person turned around. It was Bobby.

"Bobby", I shouted giving him a hug.

"Hey, Taiah", Bobby said hugging me back. "I was just introducing myself to your friends and giving them something to eat. In fact, I have a bag of food for you too." He held out a bag, which I grabbed. I looked inside of it. There was a peanut and jelly sandwich and a chocolate milk.

"A peanut butter and jelly and chocolate milk", I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What? That used to be your favorite", Bobby said defending himself.

"Yeah. When I was like 12", I laughed. "Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome", Bobby said hugging me again. "And if it makes you feel any better, you're still 12 in my eyes." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and lightly punched him in the stomach. He laughed and left. Everyone sat down to eat their own food. I sat down away from everyone. Mouse noticed me and got up and sat down next to me.

"Peanut butter and jelly and chocolate milk, huh", he smiled. I smiled back and shook my head. 

"That's got to be weirdest food combination I've had in a while", I laughed. Mouse laughed with me. My shoulder started burning a little and the paw glowed. I placed my hand on it as it stopped. I looked at Mouse to see if he noticed. If he did, he wasn't acting like it. He was busy eating. So I started eating as well. When we finished Jean Grey came to collect the trash.

"Hey, Jean", I said. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Taiah", Jean said cheerfully.

"Need help", I offered. She shook her head.

"No", she said. "Logan's waiting for you though. He's outside the door." I followed her out the room.

"Dad", I called out. Logan turned to face me. I ran to give him a hug. Then I punched him in the arm, which hurted me more than him. But I didn't care. I was mad.

"Why?", I shouted, "Why'd you leave me?! I need you, and you left! Why?" Logan tried to touch my shoulder but I backed away from his hand. He looked me in the eye.

"Look at me. I know you're upset. And you have every reason to be, but I had to leave. I had to leave or I could've caused you to get hurt. But I'm here, okay? Doesn't that show for something?" he reasoned. He reached for my shoulder again. I let him.

"I thought I'd never see you again", I said quietly. "I thought you left for good this time." He sighed.

"Never", he said hugging me. Once he let go, he pointed to the door that the team was behind.

"Are you going to introduce me", he asked. I nodded and went to the room with him following. Everyone stood up.

"Dad", I said, "This is the team... My team." Logan shook their hands. When he got to Antonio he stopped short.

"What are you abilities?" Logan questioned him.

"I would show you but it's dangerous. I don't know how to control them yet", Antonio answered. Logan nodded slowly.

"Come with me", he said, "All of you." We followed him to a padded room. He let us in and closed the door, locking it.

"Show me", Logan said. Antonio was hesitating but then he closed his eyes. His hair started to turn gold and glow. The room rumbled and the lights flickered. Antonio started to float.

"Antonio", Hank said uneasily, "That's enough!" Antonio didn't open his eyes. Electricity started sparking out of the lights.

"He's too deep in thought", I said, "He can't hear us!" Hank looked around and grabbed onto a ledge. He jumped and touched Antonio's temple. Antonio opened his eyes and fell. The room went quiet and Hank was on the floor also. He wasn't moving.

"Hank", I shouted. I rushed to his side. Logan went to look at Antonio.

"Is he breathing?" Alvin asked coming up behind me.

"Yes. But barely", I answered. Adam came to look too.

"His neck", he said. I looked at his neck and saw a gash. It wasn't bleeding but it looked horrible.

"We got to get him a doctor", I said.

"Him", Logan replied pointing to Will. Will was drawn back.

"Me?" he asked, "No! I can't! I only work for humans. I don't know how to care for mutants!" I looked at him.

"You were an exception. I thought you were a human before now", he said as if reading my mind. "I don't know how to help him."

"But you can", Logan went on. "It's one of your abilities. You're a healer." Will shook his head in disbelief.

"How are you so sure", Will questioned. Logan crossed his arms.

"I looked at all of your files, even yours. The only reason I wanted to see Antonio's ability because his file didn't say anything on him", he responded. "You're file says you're a healer, so go ahead. Heal him." Will shuffled.

"I don't even know how to heal him", Will said.

"Grab the vein on his wrist", Logan commanded, "And hold on to him and don't let go until it's over." Will knelt down beside Hank and grabbed his wrist. Will gasped and looked upwards with wide eyes. I noticed his pupils turn bright blue. Then his neck formed a gash and as quickly as it came, it vanished. Will let Hank go and passed out.

"Don't worry", Logan said. "He's just asleep. Good training, though." He unlocked the door and walked out.

"So that's your dad?" Adam asked me. I nodded.

"Wow. He's... Something", he said. I smiled and checked Hank's neck. The gash was gone.

"We should get them to the chairs so they can sleep there", Jay said. "I'll carry my brother." Jay picked up Will. Adam picked up Antonio. And Mouse picked up Hank. They carried them to the chairs and sat them down side by side.

"I'll wait for them to wake up", I offered, "You guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Mouse asked. I nodded.

"What's the worse they can do? Kill me?" I asked. Adam's eyes got big.

"Well... Yeah", he shouted. I laughed.

"I got it. Honest", I said sincerely. They walked out the room. Mouse had to drag Adam out. I sat down on the small table. Will started shivering. So I searched the room and found 3 covers and placed them on each of them. When I got to Antonio, he opened his eyes and scared the crap out of me. He looked at me and blinked.

"Hey, Antonio", I said calming my nerves, "Hank is knocked out right now, but when he wakes up, I'll be sure he unparalyze you." Antonio blinked again then closed his eyes. And I think he went fell asleep. I grabbed a book from out of my bag and sat down to read.

Whatcha reading?" I screamed. I didn't hear Mouse come in. I guess that's why they call him Mouse and not Greg.

"Don't do that", I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry! It's a habit of mine", he said putting his hands up in surrender. I sat back down and picked up the book off the floor.

"Nothing. Just a silly fiction story", I said. Mouse sat down next to me. I looked at him suspiciously, then held the book out.

"Want to see", I asked him. He grabbed it.

"To look a wolf in the eye", he read. "Sounds interesting. Can I read it after you?"

"It doesn't have any pictures."

"Okay."

"And it's a chapter book." He put the book on his lap.

"Just how dumb do you think I am?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off rude", I explained.

"It's alright. I read chapter books all the time", he said. He looked around and leaned in.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked quietly. I leaned in also.

"I read all the Babysitter's Club books", he whispered. I tried to muffle my laugh but failed miserably. I busted out laughing.

"Look, I was bored and had nothing to do. So I picked up a Babysitter's Club book and started reading, okay", he said defensively.

"But still", I laughed, "I'm a girl and I don't even read Babysitter's Club!" Mouse shook his head and smiled.

"Okay. Yes. It's hilarious", he said. He gave the book back to me after I finished laughing. He leaned back and looked at his watch.

"It's been 4 hours already", he replied. Just then my stomach started to grumble. He smiled and left the room. I put my head in my hand, embarrassed. Mouse came back in with a bowl in his hand.

"I don't really know what you like, but I remember I saw you eating grapes at break one day", he held out the bowl. "So I got you some." I took it.

"Thanks", I said, "Do you want some, though?" He shook his head.

"Nah. I ate some when I finished dragging Adam out the room", he responded. I smiled and started eating.

"Where do you think we're going?" he asked. I looked up.

"Mostly likely to the X-Mansion", I answered.

"You've been there?" he questioned.

"I used to live there", I said, "With my dad."

"The Wolverine", he said quietly.

"That's what some call him", I said. Mouse nodded and got up.

"I'm going to get going. I'll see you in a little bit", he said walking away. I nodded and kept eating. My shoulder burned a little I finished eating and read again. Soon falling asleep. It strange though. I felt like I was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was watching her?


	8. Night 4

I woke up at night. I wasn't on the table, though. I was in one of the chairs. Everyone was asleep so I made sure not to disturb them. I looked around. I thought everyone was asleep. There was an empty chair. I woke up fully.

"Alvin". I whispered to myself. Alvin was gone. I got out of the chair and checked the bathroom. It was empty. I checked the padded room. Also empty. I checked a few other rooms. All empty. I started to panic. Where could he have gone?

"Taiah?" a person behind me said.

"Alvin?" I asked turning around. It wasn't Alvin. It was Hank. I should've known the difference of voice.

"What are you doing up?" he hissed, "Where's Alvin?" I shrugged.

"That's who I was looking for". I explained, "I didn't see him. Did I wake you?" Hank walked past me.

"I'm a light sleeper". he said, "You checked the bathroom?"

"I checked every room I could think of. He's in neither one of them". I told him. Hank sighed. Then he looked up as if he remembered something.

"Oh no". he mumbled. He started rushing back to where everyone else was. I followed.

"What?" I asked confused. He reached the room and started searching for something.

"It's not here!" Hank shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Hank", Erin asked sleepily, "What's going on?"

Idiot!" Hank shouted. He slammed his fists against the wall.

"Dude", Adam said getting off the chair, "What's going on, man?"

"I was looking for the parachute that me and Alvin saw when we first got on the jet", Hank explained, "But it's gone." My eyes grew wide.

"So you're saying", I started.

"He left". Hank finished for me, "He got off the jet." Antonio was staring at the wall, unblinking. I looked at Antonio.

"Antonio, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can feel him." Antonio said, "He's still in the jet." Antonio got up and walked out the room. I followed. Antonio walked to another room and stopped.

"He's in here." Antonio said. I walked in and looked around.

"I don't see him." I called out to Antonio.

"I know. It's freaking me out too." said a person behind me. I turned around. No one was there.

"Antonio", I called, "Come on in here."

"I can't." Antonio said, "The door's locked!" I looked at the door. It was shut. I walked over to open it.

"Please don't." the person said, "I need your help."

"Alvin?" I asked.

"Yes. It's me." the person said. It sounded like Alvin, but no one was there.

"Alvin", I said, "I going to open the door, okay?" I started turning the lock. I felt a hand grab arm and throw me back.

"No!" Alvin shouted, "I'm not ready to accept! I can't... I can't be a mutant! A monster!" I got up.

"Alvin, I can't see you, but you can see me." I said, "So look at me! You are not a monster. You're special... Unique! And if you are a monster then the whole team are monsters. At least we have each other. Now, please, come into view."

"I can't." Alvin said, "I'll scare you."

"Please, what can be more scary than Hank's interrogation tactics?" I laughed. It got quiet.

"Okay." Alvin replied finally. He slowly started appearing. Once his face appeared I can see why he was freaking out. His mouth looked melted. His eyebrows were gone and his eyes were yellow. His skin was wrinkly and red. He looked at me. I smiled as normal as I could.

"That's it." I said, "Can you unlock the door, now?" He looked at the door. It seemed to unlock by itself, then he turned back to me. The door opened. Antonio and Adam rushed to check on me. Hank came in as Alvin turned around. Hank walked up to him and held out his arms for a hug. Alvin accepted. He let him go and looked at him.

"You ever do that again, I'll paralyze you in your sleep, understand me?" Hank said as a joke but seriously. Alvin nodded.

"Good. Come on." Hank said walking with his arm on Alvin's back in comfort. They walked to where the others were. Alvin went to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Alvin", I said, "We'll get this figured out tomorrow." He nodded and closed his eyes. I turned as Hank grabbed me and gave me a hug. He let me go and looked me in the eye.

"I'm really glad I found you that night." he smiled. He walked around me and sat down to sleep. I smiled to myself and went to a chair. Maybe Hank isn't all stone. Maybe he has a soft side to him like everyone else. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Alvin's abilities are invisibility and super speed. 😆


	9. Day 5

We woke up early to find Logan. Once we found him, we revealed Alvin to him. Logan nodded slowly.

"Follow me." Logan said walking near the front quarters of the jet. He entered a room with a sliding door. Logan told Alvin to sit down in one of the chairs. Alvin obeyed. Logan, then, went behind a desk in front of the room. He pushed something causing the chair Alvin was in to put restraints on him. Alvin struggled.

"These restraints are not meant to hurt you." Logan explained, "They're meant to be immune to mutant abilities. So you can't hurt others or something like that, I wasn't really listening when they explained it to me. But anyways I'm going to give you some medicine." Logan pulled out a needle filled with purple liquid and walked over to Alvin. Alvin flinched when he stuck the needle in his shoulder and pushed in the liquid. Alvin's face slowly changed back to normal. Logan undid Alvin's restraints and let him up. Alvin hastily got to his feet and away from Logan. Logan smirked.

"We're going to be landing soon." Logan told us, "Get your bags ready." He walked out of the room. I followed him as the team got their bags.

"We're going home", I said relieved, "Finally, like before." Logan stopped and looked at me.

"You're not going to the X-Mansion", he said, "You know that right?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're placing you all in another location." he said, "You'll be safe there and there's more room at this place. There's also more people to train your team." Logan started walking away, but I grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't the plan." I said angrily.

"There was no plan." he replied calmly, "Just get you and your team and get out of Chicago."

"I thought you came back to help us!" I said raising my voice, "To help me!" The team came to see what was going on.

"I am helping you and your team." Logan said irritated.

"No, your not!" I yelled, "You're just playing with my emotions!"

"Stop, Taiah." he said firmly.

"Stop what?" I shot back, "Stop being in your life?!"

"What do you want from me!?" Logan yelled, "You want me to quit?! I worked my butt off to make sure you was safe!"

"You left me in Chicago!" I screamed, "When I needed you the most, you left!"

"I loved you!" he screamed back, "I loved you as if you were my own! And all you did was be the ungrateful brat you're being right now! Everyone at the X-Mansion said to just leave you in Chicago, but I didn't! I came back for you! But, I'm starting to wish I hadn't!" I shut my mouth. Logan breathed hard and pulled his knuckle claws back in his skin. I blinked back the tears because I knew better than to cry in front of people. The tears started to come through though, so I put my head down and pushed past him.

"Taiah." Adam called out.

"No. Wait. Let her breathe." Erin said to him. I wanted to land already and get off this stupid jet. And get away from him... Get away from Logan.


	10. Night 5

Soon the jet did land and the team and I got off. Before I left Logan grabbed my arm.

"I'll see you in a bit", he said, "I promise." I shook his hand off.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" I snapped. Once we were off I noticed we were at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. places of operation. There were a couple of people standing outside near a tree. I immediately recognized one of them.

"Oh no." I mumbled quickly trying to get to the building.

"Hey, Tanya." Wade called out. I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time, Deadpool", I sighed, "It's Taiah, not Tanya."

"Huh, last time I checked it was Tanya." Wade said, "Who are these lovelies?"

"They're my team." I said continuing to walk. Wade went over to Erin.

"Hi, Deadpool, but you can call me Wade", he flirted, "Or you can call me whenever." Erin smiled.

"Hi, whenever." Erin said sarcastically, "I'm not interested." Wade ignored her comment.

"Can I help you with your bags?" he offered, "I'm a strong guy."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty strong myself." Erin said walking away. Wade came back up to me.

"Hey, your uncle is looking for you." he said. I stopped.

"Uncle?" I asked confused, "You mean the one that's crazier than you?" Wade was taken back.

"I find that hurtful." he said, "No one's crazier than me!" I started to smile. Wade may be over the top weird but he's like a relative of mine. He watched me grow up. So I can't help but love the guy.

"Thanks, Deadpool." I said walking towards the building again. I guess Uncle Vic (AKA Sabertooth) is looking for me. Strange they would even let him in. We got to the door and opened it.

"Whoa." Adam said, "Like every known superhero is here!"

"You're drooling, Adam." I said walking inside. Adam wiped his mouth and followed me along with the team. We walked up to Natasha (AKA Black Widow).

"Hey, Natasha." I smiled.

"Hi, Taiah." she grinned, "Wow, you've really grown!"

"Thanks. Do you have a room for me and my team to rest?" I asked, pointing to the others. Natasha nodded, motioning us to follow her. We obeyed. She took us deeper into the building, until finally she stopped at a room full of beds. I turned to her.

"I guess you're wondering why there are more than just mutants here?" she asked as if reading my mind. I nodded.

"In the morning, during breakfast, we will explain everything." she said, "Your uncle would be happy to see you, too." Then she walked away without another word.

"Who's your uncle?" Antonio asked coming up behind me, "He seems pretty popular around here."

"Uncle Vic." I responded, "Some know him as Victor Creed, others Sabertooth." I turned to look at Antonio and frowned. His eyes looked light orange, almost yellow.

"Antonio, what's wrong with your eyes?" I asked, concerned. He closed his eyes then opened them again. They were back to their normal brown color.

"They've been doing that for some time now." Antonio said. I turned towards the beds.

"We'll get them checked out later, for now we should get some sleep." I said. Adam playfully snored. I threw a pillow at him, which hit his head. He got up and grabbed it.

"No." Antonio opposed, "We really shouldn't..." A pillow hit his face. Antonio looked at Adam in shock. Adam stared at the ceiling, whistling, and trying to look innocent. Antonio picked up a pillow. He threw it at Adam, who dodged it. The pillow hit Erin. Jay and Mouse laughed.

"Erin", Antonio reasoned, "That pillow was not meant for you." Erin picked one up and looked at Mouse and Jay, who were still laughing. Then she smacked them across the face and threw it at Antonio. Suddenly it was an all out pillow war. Hank and Alvin stayed in the corner, away from the line of fire, and talked. After a while we were all asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key wanted to put Hank in the pillow war but then declined. That's not Hank's style, I don't think.


	11. Day 6

I woke up earlier than everyone else and went to find Uncle Vic. Natasha said he'll be at breakfast but I didn't want to wait. So I softly tredded down the hall and went outside, thinking he might be out there. I looked around but didn't see him. I was about to go back in but decided to go for a walk instead. My shoulder burned a bit. Ignoring it, I walked to a nearby tree and sat at it's roots. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Couldn't find your uncle?" I opened my eyes to see Hank standing near me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. I shrugged and scooted over for him. He sat next to me and leaned back.

"It's nice out here." he commented. I nodded. He looked at me.

"What's the matter, can't speak?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just a habit of mine when it comes to you." I explained. He made a humming sound.

"You and Mouse seem to get along well." he said, resting his head on the bark.

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy." I said.

"Neither am I." he said.

"Huh?"

"You're intimidated by me." he said looking at me again, "I can tell."

"What gave it away?" I asked my voice cracking.

"That voice cracking is one thing. Also the 'yes, sir, no, sir' deal, tense up when I come around you, and you rarely go near my office." he said, counting on his fingers, "Just to name a few."

"Wow." I said impressed, "You really pay attention to detail."

"You have to," he said, "Or you might miss something important." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a bad or scary guy," he continued, "I just come off that way, to protect myself and those I love."

"Like Erin?" I asked.

"Yeah, like her." he said.

"Is that why you don't like Jay?" I asked. Hank chuckled.

"I do like Jay," he said, "It's just in a father's eyes no man is good enough for his daughter."

"Now you sound like my dad." I smiled.

"Your dad's a wise man." he said.

"Well he has been alive for over 100 years." I responded. Hank whistled.

"And he still looks the way he does? That's impressive!" he said.

"Age ain't nothing but a number." I laughed. Hank smiled.

"How old are you again? 29?" he questioned. I nodded.

"That's the age me and Camille got married." he sighed. I shivered involuntarily. I remember Erin told me about Camille. How she was Hank's wife but she died of Ovarian cancer. And Hank wasn't able to do anything but watch.

"I'm sorry," I said, "About Camille." Hank looked at me.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't kill her." he said.

"I know, but it still hurts. Even after they're gone." I replied. Hank hummed again.

"That's some pretty heavy words." he said. Hank stared at the ground. I reached out and placed my hand on his. He grabbed mine in response. And for a second he looked sad but then his face hardened. He looked up. I heard rustling behind us. We both got to our feet and turned around. It was Antonio.

"Hey," Antonio said uneasily, "Sorry for interrupting but breakfast is done. Natasha wanted me to come and get you both." I looked at Hank. He was working his jaw. I looked at Antonio and nodded. Antonio got the message and left. I turned back to Hank and put my hand on his arm. He looked at my hand, then at me. His gaze softened.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered, walking towards the building. I followed. We got inside and found the dining room. Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America), Tony Stark (AKA Ironman), Natasha, Gamora, Scott Summers (AKA Cyclops), Anna Marie (AKA Rogue), Nick Fury, and Uncle Vic were all sitting at the table, including the team. I sat down next to Adam and Mouse. Hank sat down also. There was food set out but no one was eating. Uncle Vic smiled at me.

"Hello, Lataiah." he said. I shivered.

"Hey, Uncle Vic." I tried to say as normally as I could. Natasha looked at Nick, who cleared his throat.

"I know you're wondering why there are more than just mutants here." Nick said. We all nodded.

"When the government called an attack on mutants, a week later, they called an attack on all heroes." Nick explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"They thought if mutants were so bad so are the rest of us." Steve went on.

"So we decided to team up to keep all of us safe." Scott continued.

"Even you guys?" I asked Gamora. She nodded. Hank hummed in thought.

"What about you?" I asked Uncle Vic.

"I promised to be good so I could stay here." he said, "Trust me, James was not happy about it."

"So we're going to stay here for a while?" Jay asked. Tony nodded.

"We'll teach y'all everything we know." Rogue smiled. Antonio nodded and looked at Hank. Hank looked at me.

"It's your call." Hank said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." I said to them. Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Everyone except the team and Uncle Vic. He just stared at me. I cleared my throat.

"Uncle Vic," I said, "Is there something else you need?" He smiled and shook his head slowly.

"My, you've grown so much." he grinned. Uncle Vic then got up and walked towards me. I tensed.

"Mind if we talk in the hallway?" Uncle Vic asked. I got up silently and followed him.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, once we were in the hallway. He stepped closer.

"Yeah," he breathed, "I did. I do!" He stepped closer. I stepped back. Uncle Vic reached out and placed a finger on my face. He smiled at me.

"Anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked quietly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I yanked away and ran, not getting very far. Uncle Vic grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Shh. It's okay." he cooed, "Don't be scared."

"This is not what I had in mind when you said you wanted to see me!" I said bitterly. He tilted his head.

"You never had any real affection." he said, "I can give it to you." He pulled me closer. I struggled.

"Let her go!" I looked up. It was Antonio. Uncle Vic's smile disappeared. He let go of my arm and blew me a kiss.

"I'll talk to you soon." Uncle Vic said before departing. I looked at Antonio and gave him a hug. I let him go.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I felt your energy," he said, "We all did." I looked behind him and saw the team ready for a fight. I sighed with relief. Adam walked up to me slowly. I gave him a hug.

"So I'm guessing you're not really hungry after that encounter, huh?" Adam asked me. I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully on the arm.

"No, I'm not." I answered anyways.

"We should go tell Fury." Jay offered. I shook my head quickly. Hank put his hand on my shoulder.

"Taiah," Hank said, "If we don't he might do it again."

"I know," I replied, "But I owe him so much already. I can't." Hank worked his jaw.

"Okay." Hank said finally, "It's up to you."

"Thank you for understanding." I said relieved.

"I never said understood," Hank said bitterly, "I just said it's up to you to make that choice." Then he walked away. I turned to Erin. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't we take a walk." she smiled. I followed her out the building.

"I don't know what I did wrong this time." I said breaking the silence.

"It's not you, Taiah." Erin reasoned, "It's him, his past dealings with people." I nodded like I understood. Erin looked at me.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" she suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like maybe, you and Mouse." Erin said getting excited. I sighed.

"What do you mean me and Mouse?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." she said playfully pushing my arm, "What's going on between you two? Cause whatever it is, I think Antonio's getting jealous!" I stopped.

"Wait! What do you mean Antonio's jealous? You mean he likes me?" I asked.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious? From day one he liked you." Erin replied. I started walking to catch up to her.

"Are you joking with me? Because if you are I'm not laughing!" I said seriously. Erin laughed.

"I'm being serious, Taiah." she said, " He likes you."

"Wow." I said dumbfounded.

"Maybe I should hook you two up." Erin said, "Unless there's a spark between you and Mouse."

"Nope!" I shouted, "No spark! Not even an ember!" Erin laughed again.

"What about you and Jay?" I asked her, "When's the last time you guys been on a date?"

"Hank won't go for it." Erin said, "Last time he saw us together he threatened to shoot Jay in the arm." I busted out laughing.

"He sounds more like my dad everyday." I smiled. We stopped at a tree.

"Speaking of which, how are you and your dad doing?" she asked, "You two got into a argument before we got off the jet." I sat down.

"I try not to think about it." I said. Erin sat down also.

"I know what you mean." she said, "Hank and I get in arguments more than we should. But in the end you can't help but love them, and know that they love you back." I nodded.

"Doesn't change the fact that they get on your nerves sometimes." I grinned.

"Yeah, especially when they say they're just protecting you." Erin mocked. I laughed.

"You know what though? We do need to train if we ever want to get back to our loved ones in Chicago." I told Erin.

"Well, we're following you're lead, Taiah." Erin said matter of factly.

"I know. I haven't been doing a good job with this whole leading stuff either. I don't know how Hank does it." I said stressed. Erin perked up.

"Maybe you should ask him." she said.

"Huh?"

"Ask Hank to be your second in command. He'll love it, plus we're all used to taking orders from him anyways. He'll give orders and help you make decisions." Erin suggested. I tilted my head in thought, then smiled.

"Alright, I'll do that. But where is he anyways?" I asked her. Erin got up and started to look. I got up and followed her. We searched for a while but still didn't find him. Then it struck me! Antonio found Alvin because he felt Alvin's uneasy energy. Maybe he could find Hank.

"Antonio." I shouted. I went to the building to find Antonio now. I ran into him on my way in.

"Hey sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright. You called me." Antonio said. I nodded.

"Do you think you can find Hank using your abilities," I asked, "The same way you did with Alvin?" Antonio looked curious but didn't ask any questions. Instead he closed his eyes for a little while, then opened them again. He started walking out the building as if following something or someone. He kept his eyes straight ahead. He went to the woods behind the building. He stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"He's in trouble!" Antonio shouted, running in the foliage. I struggled to keep up with him. Antonio stopped abruptly and turned towards me with one finger to his lips. I nodded and followed his every move. I looked past him and saw Hank encircled by snarling panthers. One of the panthers there's must've heard us or something because he looked straight at us.

"Run." Antonio said. I took off running as fast as my legs would carry me. One of the panthers caught up to me and pounced on my leg. I screamed and fell to the ground. All of the panthers that were circling Hank were now surrounding me. I tried to get up but stumbled to the ground again. They pounced and I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. Except there was no bite, not even a tear of flesh. I opened my eyes. Antonio was standing over me, protecting me. His hair was glowing and, boy, did he look mad. The panthers seemed unsure of what to do, and one decided to attack Antonio from behind.

"Anto..." I didn't even get his name out before he turned around and grabbed the panther's muzzle. Except he wasn't even grabbing it. His hand was out but he wasn't touching the animal. Yet it was struggling as if it was caught mid-attack. Antonio put his other hand out and slowly pulled his hands opposite of each other. The panther's body seemed to follow his hand movements. Antonio dropped his hands and the panther's body dropped also. Except one half of the animal's body was on Antonio's right, the other half on his left. The rest of the panthers ran off. Antonio's hair went back to normal once he looked at me. He still looked mad though. I gulped. His eyes finally softened and he knelt beside me. I looked at half of the panther's body. Antonio followed my gaze. He put his head down.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he whispered, "I just couldn't let them kill you." I grabbed his chin and picked his head up.

"I know." I said. Then I placed my lips softly on his and kept them there for a while. When I pulled away he leaned in a little but respected my want to let go. I looked at his eyes. They looked desirous. I smiled and then winced. My thigh was aching. He looked at my leg, I did too. There was blood but we couldn't see the wound. My pants leg was covering it. I looked at Antonio again. Now he looked worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said, "Still though, where's Hank?"

"I told him to get help." Antonio replied. I nodded. I heard footsteps and tried to turn my head towards them. Antonio got to his feet.

"Hey, is anybody hurt?" It was Sam Wilson (AKA Falcon). Hank was following closely behind him.

"Did they get you?" Hank asked me.

"Yeah, a little." I responded.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked.

"No! She can't!" Antonio replied quickly. I looked at Antonio.

"I can try." I said anyways. Sam nodded. I used my good leg to position myself and pushed up. I grimaced but stayed on my feet. I hobbled to a nearby tree and leaned on it for support. Antonio walked over to me and picked me up with no effort.

"She can't walk like this all the way," he said, "But I can carry her." Sam looked at Hank. Hank shrugged.

"Alright, then, let's get her back." Sam said. We followed, with Antonio carrying me the whole time. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was irregular but it was nice. I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the actual age that Hank and Camille got married so don't quote me on that.
> 
> Hank saw Erin past when Lataiah said she owed Victor so much, that's why he got upset.


	12. Night 6

I woke up in a hurry and looked at my bare leg. It looked okay, so I tried to move it. It moved perfectly, I got up and dressed myself. I went out of the room and found the team. They were gathered around someone. I tried to get a closer look. Adam noticed me and turned around.

"Hey, Taiah", he smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay", I answered, "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're watching your boyfriend do his little tricks", Adam replied. I punched him in the arm. I got closer and saw that they were surrounding Antonio. His hair was glowing like in the woods.

"Antonio", I said quietly to myself. He still heard me though. Antonio turned his head and his hair turned normal.

"Hey, how's the leg", he asked. I looked down.

"It's okay. I still can't thank you enough for saving me back there", I said.

"No problem. Actually I should be thanking you", he said.

"Why?"

"I finally figured out how to control my abilities. Whenever I want to use them I just think about what that panther was going to do to you." Then he walked away.

"That's a happy thought", I mumbled to myself. I went up to Hank.

"Hi, Mr. Voight", I said desperately trying to sound professional.

"It's Hank", he corrected, "Mr. Voight is my father."

"Sorry, Hank. Um, I was wondering something. You know how I'm leader of this team now, right?"

"Right."

"Can you be my second command? You know, give orders, help make decisions, that kind of deal", I asked.

"I don't see why not. Sure", Hank answered,

"Thanks", I beamed about to walk away.

"Three things though", Hank said stopping me in my tracks.

"Uh-oh", I mumbled, facing Hank again.

"We got to work together, you got to stop being afraid of me, and don't make decisions without me", Hank said.

"I can do that", I said.

"I'm in then. We should probably get to work on training though. I know just the place too", Hank said. I gathered everyone, except Will, and we followed Hank in the woods again. There was a rustling noise next to me. I turned to see nothing.

"Hank, how are we going to train out here", I said uneasily.

"We're going to fight", he answered.

"Fight what?" He turned to look at me.

"Apes." Just when he said that he got hit in the face and knocked to the ground. A bunch of teenage apes circled us. Hank got up.

"Mouse, you're up first", he ordered. Mouse looked at me. I nodded. He ran up to one of them. The ape raised its fist and punched Mouse in the stomach. The other apes seemed to cheer. Mouse got his breath back and tried to punch the ape in the face. It affected Mouse more than the ape. the ape smashed Mouse to the ground. Mouse struggled to get up. The apes were really cheering now. Another ape came to finish Mouse off.

"Hank-", I started.

"Wait", Hank said. Jay didn't listen, he went to the apes and seemed to mutate into Mouse. Mouse got up, except he didn't look like Mouse or Jay. This guy had tattoos all over his arms and they burned like ember. His eyes were covered with flames. His left arm held what looked like a giant blaster and his right arm a sword that was light ablaze.

"Whoa", I whispered. The guy looked at his arms and looked at the apes. He stood taller.

"Come on", he shouted at the apes, "Come at me!" The ape that was about to finish Mouse off tried to attack him. He caught the ape with his sword and used his blaster to shoot him off of the sword. The ape fell dead. The man looked at the other apes.

"Come on! Who else", he taunted. The other apes fled. The ape he killed must've been the leader of the group. The man looked at us and began to split into two people. Jay and Mouse stood where the man once stood. They walked over to us.

"What was that", Jay asked Hank.

"It's called vinculum", he answered.

"How'd you know they'd vinculum", I asked him.

"I read all of our files once we got here", Hank said shrugging.

"Oh. Do we all vinculum", I asked him.

"No", he said, "Just Jay and Mouse, and you and I."

"Okay. Well what do we vinculum in to?" Hank shrugged, then started heading back to the building. I followed him.

"Don't you think we should try", I asked him. Hank turned to face me. I stopped so I wouldn't bump into him.

"We could or we could go and get some sleep", Hank said. Adam walked up to us, yawning.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted", Adam said.

"Guess that answers the question then", Hank said. I nodded and followed the rest of the team out of the woods. When we got to our room, everyone went to bed except for me. I couldn't sleep. So I decided to read but couldn't do that either. I just couldn't focus. Hank reminded me so much of my dad, Logan. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a picture of me and Logan. He doesn't smile much but, when he does it's either evilly or really nice. Just like Hank. I smiled at the picture, then tears started forming in my eyes. Then they started flowing.

"I'm sorry, dad", I said to the picture, "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Then I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinculum is Latin for bond


	13. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part to this series soon. :)

I woke up and saw that no one else was in the room. I got up and went to the main area, which is where everyone was including Uncle Vic. He was just standing there scowling at Antonio. I walked in the room. Antonio noticed me first. He walked towards me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Get a room", Adam said walking up also. I gave him a hug and whispered 'I need to talk to you.' He nodded understandingly. He took me by the hand away from everyone else.

"What is it", he asked once we were alone.

"I..." I stopped because I started crying. Adam pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. It's okay. Whatever it is. It's okay", Adam comforted. Eventually my tears stopped. Adam let go as I pulled away from him.

"I want to talk to my father, but I don't know if he even wants to see me", I finished, "I don't know if he'll forgive me." Adam first looked concerned, then he smiled, then he laughed.

"Adam why are you laughing at me! This is serious", I said getting angry.

"I know, I know. It's just your father feels the same way as you do", Adam said through his laughter, "He contacted us because he wasn't sure if you'd want to talk to him." My eyes grew wide.

"He contacted you guys?! What'd he say!?"

"He said he's coming by to see how we're holding up", Adam responded.

"Really? When is he coming?"

"Sometime today." Just then Adam's and my paw prints started glowing. Adam frowned.

"What do you think that means", he asked.

"It means out teammates need us", I answered, walking away. Adam followed. We went back to where the team was. Antonio and Hank were face to face with Uncle Vic. They did not look happy.

"You should really watch where you're going", Uncle Vic said.

"And you should watch your mouth", Antonio shot back.

"You really want to go to war with me", Uncle Vic said angrily, "Because I'll give you a war."

"You started a war once you messed with one of our own", Hank said calmly but with poison.

"Know you're place, old man", Uncle Vic snarled. Hank lost it and tried to go after Uncle Vic. Antonio and Jay pulled him back.

"Get off me", Hank yelled stepping back, "I'm good!"

"She's a cutie though, isn't she", Uncle Vic asked Antonio, "Would be hot if I could get her to my bedroom." Antonio lost it next. Jay and Mouse tried to calm him down. Then Adam and I walked up.

"What's going on here", I asked even though I heard it all.

"You should learn how to control your team, princess", Uncle Vic told me.

"Yeah, don't call me princess", I told him.

"Don't be so cold to me, sweetheart", Uncle Vic smiled. He was smiling because he knows that being called 'sweetheart' really gets under my skin. So I lost it next. But Adam picked up on it, so he quickly grabbed me right when I charged at Uncle Vic.

"As far as I know, your team is a bunch of..." Hank out of nowhere punched Uncle Vic in the jaw. And just when it was about to be an all out war, we heard a voice call out 'Victor!' We all turned our heads as Logan along with a full suited Tony Stark and Steve Rogers walk up to us. Victor smiled.

"James", he said cheerfully. Logan punched Uncle Vic in the face, knocking him to the ground. Uncle Vic glared up at Logan.

"Victor Creed, you have 24 hours to pack your stuff and go", Steve said. Victor looked at him.

"Why", he asked.

"For causing problems for this team", Steve said.

"And for showing unwanted attention to my daughter", Logan added. Uncle Vic got up, glared at me, and left. I looked at Hank.

"Did you say something?" Hank shook his head and looked at Adam. I looked at him too.

"I had to. He can't get away with stuff like that", Adam said. I nodded and looked at Logan.

"Dad, I..." I didn't get to finish because he pulled me into a hug.

"I know", he said letting go, "So am I." Then he looked at the team.

"You've all been called to an assignment", he said.

"Where", Hank asked. Logan smiled.

"Chicago."


End file.
